


After You Said

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''I recall almost marrying you,'' Captain Hook said as he frowned near Cecilia. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Immortal Pan, The Rake, etc.





	After You Said

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

''I recall almost marrying you,'' Captain Hook said as he frowned near Cecilia. He remained by his bed. ''I also recall you refusing to marry me after my older brother captured your ship years ago. I remember you walking the plank.'' His frown remained. ''I never mentioned marrying a spirit!''

 

 

THE END


End file.
